Enemies and much, much more
by Megz888
Summary: Bradin's having trouble with Callie. An enemy he hated since he was little has trouble, then Bradin goes and help. Things change. but what will change? Read and find out.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

It was the last day of school before summer break. Bradin was happy that Callie wasn't going to bother him for a week, because she was going to Florida to visit her cousin.

Everyone was waiting for the bell to ring to get out of school and go surfing or meet up with their friends at the beach.

"Ringgg!" the bell rang and everyone was trying to get out of the school.

"Hey Brae." Callie said as she approached bradin.

"Hey," he said quietly not wanting to talk to her.

"So… what are you going to do when I'm gone to Florida for the week?" she asked.

"I don't know, maybe hang with Lucas and the others." He said walking away from her.

"Ok," she said feeling relived that he wasn't going to look for any girls while she's gone to Florida.

"Why do you care anyways?" he asked looking a little mad.

"Because I'm your girlfriend!" she yelled so that everyone could hear.

"How come you're acting so weird today?" she asked looking at him.

"I'm not acting weird. I'm just tired, ok!" He yelled walking out of Playa Linda High.

Bradin walked home finding Nikki and Cameron on the couch watching a movie.

He walked up stairs to his room thinking of if he should break up with Callie or not.

_Should I break up with her? How can she turn from nice and kind to controlling my life, and telling me what to do? What am I suppose to do? _He thought to himself for a bit.

Everything became quite, and Bradin was still lying on his bed thinking of if he should break up with Callie or not.

He was really confused, so he went out to the beach for a walk. He was so relaxed and he tried thinking of weather to break up with Callie or not.

He walked for about half an hour, but he was still confused.

He was looking down at the sand walking, but then accidentally bumped into a girl that looked familiar, but didn't recognize who it was.

"Sorry, I'm so clumsy." She said as she bent down to pick up her things.

"No, I'm sorry. I wasn't watching where I was walking." Bradin said as he helped her pick up her things.

"Do I know you? You look so familiar." The girl said as she stood up

"I don't know. I feel like I know you too, but I've never seen you here before. If I did I would have remembered." He said biting his bottom lip.

"Oh really?" she said

"Yeah," he smiled

"Well, I've lived here for five years." She told him smiling back at him.

"Then how come I haven't seen you before?" he asked.

"I just came back from my home town yesterday." She replied thinking that might've been part of the reason.

"Really? Where's that?" he asked.

"Kansas, I haven't been back there for a long time." She told him

"Really? I was from Kansas myself." He said remembering where he known her from.

"Your Bradin Westerly!" she yelled remembering that they were enemies.

"Your Halie Lawrence!" he yelled back.

"I can't believe this! I left Kansas five years ago thinking I would never see you again, and here you are in Playa Linda!" Halie screamed.

"How an I suppose to know you moved here!" he yelled back at her.

"Well, I did say I was moving to California. Didn't I?" she yelled louder.

"How am I supposed to remember? It was five friggin years ago!" he continued to yell.

"I can't believe after all these years I would see you again," she said calmly.

"Yeah, me neither." He said biting his lips.

_Man, she's changed so much I couldn't even recognize her. I would have never thought that she could turn out so pretty after all these years. _He thought.

_Damn! He's hot! Before I thought he was just a loser with all these preppy girls around him. Now that he's alone I think he turned out hotter than I thought he would be._ She thought.

There was an awkward silence between them. No one was talking. All they could hear was the waves crashing onto shore.

"It was nice seeing you again, but I better get going." Halie said softly walking past bradin.

Bradin walked back home thinking of Halie.

"Hey," he heard from behind, he turned around finding Lucas standing there.

"Hey Lucas, what are you doing here?" he asked.

"I wanted to see if you wanted to go to Jared's party tonight." Lucas said walking up to him.

"No, I don't want to go." Bradin said walking away from him.

Bradin was still thinking of Halie, but at the same time thinking of him and Callie's relationship.

He walked into the house finding everyone talking and laughing, but he head a familiar voice but still yet unfamiliar. He walked over to find Halie sitting on the couch talking to Ava, Susanna, Nikki and Cameron.

"Halie? What are you doing here?" Bradin asked looking confused to why she was there.

"I'm here talking to my friends. What do you think I'm doing?" Halie asked wondering why he was there.

"What are you doing here?" Halie asked.

"I live here with my aunt." Bradin said stubbornly.

"Well how was I supposed to know?" She yelled to him.

"You guys cut it out." Ava said trying to stop the fight.

"How do you guys even know each other?" Susanna asked.

"Well… umm we known each other since when we were little. We were enemies." Halie told them as she saw Bradin walking into a room guessing it was his.

"Oh!" Ava said looking a little shocked that bradin wasn't going after a girl like Halie.

"Man, I didn't think that bradin has a girl as an enemy." Jay said walking in the house from surfing fortwo full hours.

"Really? Does he have a lot of girlfriends?" Halie asked.

"Another, after another. We can't even keep track on how many girls he's been with since he moved to Playa Linda." Susanna laughed.

"Can I ask you a question?" Halie asked wanting to know why he was living in Playa Linda.

"Yea." Ava nodded.

"Why did he come here to Playa Linda? Halie asked.

"Oh, my sister, which is Bradin's mother, and her husband died in a flood trying to stop it." Ava told Halie trying to hold her tears in.

"Oh, I'm so sorry, I didn't know." Halie said feeling a bit sorry for Bradin and everyone else.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**Recap:**

"Can I ask you a question?" Halie asked wanting to know why he was living in playa Linda.

"Yea." Ava nodded.

"Why did he come here to play Linda? Halie asked.

"Oh, my sister, which is Bradin's mother, and her husband died in a flood trying to stop it." Ava told Halie trying to hold her tears in.

"Oh, I'm so sorry, I didn't know." Halie said feeling a bit sorry for bradin.

* * *

Silence filled the room for a second.

"Aunt Ava I'm gonna go surfing." Bradin said while walking out of his room.

"Ok, but be back by dinner." Ava said as she turned to look at him.

"Ok," Bradin yelled from outside.

"I better get going." Halie said as she stood up from the couch.

"Would you like to stay for dinner?" Ava said as she turned to look at him.

"Sure, but could I go for a walk first?" Halie asked.

"Yeah, dinners in an hour." Ava told her as she walked out the door.

"Ok," she yelled back to Ava

Halie walked out to that beach to see if she could see bradin. She didn't know that he could surf.

She walked along the shore for about two minutes then turned out to the ocean to see that Bradin did a 360.

_Wow, he just did a 360, but he's from Kansas. He wouldn't be able to do a 360 that good. _She thought.

She looked out to the ocean again and saw Bradin walking towards her.

"What are you doing here?" Bradin said walking closer to her.

"Walking around." She replied.

"Really? Just that simple." Bradin smiled.

"Yeah, what more do you need." She said starting to blush a bit.

_No, I can't like him._Halie thought.

Bradin walked towards his towels and sat down. Halie followed him, and sat down next to him.

"You were good out there." Halie told him.

"Thanks." Bradin replied thinking of why she was so nice to him.

"Why are you even talking to me?" Bradin asked looking into her dark hazel eyes.

"Because I'm a nice person." Halie replied.

"You're a nice person? It really doesn't seem like it to me." Bradin said looking at her from top to bottom observing her straight long brown shiny hair, deep rich hazel eyes, soft texture on her lips, curvy body, and the way that she was dressed in a white tube top, and red mini skirt.

"I am always nice to you but you just always had girls around to notice it. So I just got fed up and became your enemy instead of your friend." Halie told him.

"Are you jealous?" bradin asked.

"No." Halie said as she felt blood rushing though her cheeks.

"Yes, you are, your blushing." Bradin smiled as he sees her cheeks turn into a deeper color.

"No, I'm not-" Halie said but got cut off by the touch of Bradin's lips against hers.

"What was that for?" Halie asked licking her lips.

"You were talking too much." Bradin told her has he stood up.

"Where are you going?" she asked not knowing an hour has already pasted.

"It's time for dinner I got to get home." he yelled back to her.

"Ok, wait up." Halie tried to yell to him but he was already gone.

Halie walked up to the house and walked in.

"Is dinner ready yet?" Halie asked.

Bradin walked out of his room wearing a plain blue t- shirt and white shorts.

"Hey, what are you doing here again?" Bradin asked as he walked over to the fridge to get a drink.

"Ava asked me to stay for dinner." Halie told him as she went to the kitchen to see if she could help with anything.

"Is there anything I can help with?" Halie asked.

"Yeah, go and sit at the table and wait for the food." Ava smiled.

"Sure," Halie said as she walked to the table.

While everyone was sitting at the table Jay noticed that Halie and Bradin were looking and smiling at each other.

"So, it looks like you too made up." Jay said.

"Yeah, I guess we did." Halie smiled biting her bottom lip.

Everyone started eating and after everyone was done Nikki, Derrick, Jay, Susanna, and Johnny were sitting on the couch watching a movie, while Ava was in the kitchen washing the dishes and Bradin and Halie was outside talking.

"How long have you been living here?" Halie asked trying to start up a conversation.

"2 years." Bradin replied looking into her eyes.

Everything went silence until Ava said it was time for dessert. Ava made a special doubled layer fudge cake just for Halie.

An hour went by and Halie decided to leave.

"I should go before my mom grounds me." Halie said as she stood up.

"I'll walk you back." Bradin offered.

Sure Halie smiled and they both walked out the door.

They both walked out of the house in silence thinking about each other.

_Wow, how can so many things happen within five years? He's changed so much, but I mean I can't like him. _Halie thought.

_She's so different from Callie. I think I should break up with Callie. Nothings going to work out anyways. Does that mean I like Halie? _Bradin thought.

"I'm home. Thanks for walking me back." Halie smiled kissed bradin on the cheek, then walked in.

"Bye." Bradin said as he turned to walk home.

While he was walking home he saw Callie standing on the beach with her arms around another guy.

_What is she doing? _Bradin thought.

Bradin began to walk over to Callie until he saw he kissing the guy and noticed it was Lucas.

_Lll…Lucas! What is he doing here with Callie? I thought that he was going to Jared's party. _Bradin thought.

"I can't believe you would cheat on me!" Bradin yelled and walked up to them about to swing his fist across Lucas's face.

"Bradin listen, it's not what you think." Callie tried to explain.

"Listen to what, listen to how you cheated on me with my best friend!" bradin yelled.

"Bradin you're the one who cheated on me first, I saw you and the girl kissing on the beach today. Bradin I loved you, but you cheated on me for a piece of shit." Callie cried falling to the ground.

"She's not a piece of shit, you're the shit that made me kiss her. Callie you've change so much I don't think I know you anymore. I never loved you but I did liked you once, but not anymore. I like her, I like her a lot. It gives you no right to call her apiece of shit. I think we should break up. I don't want to talk to you anymore." Bradin yelled walking away.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

The morning finally arrived Bradin was up all night thinking about Halie and what he had said the following night. He was relieved that he had broken up with Callie, but he was thinking of if Halie had heard that conversation. The beach wasn't that far from Halie's house and he wasyelling so loud maybe even his family heard it.

He was lying on his bed until he heard the doorbell ring. He sat up hearing Halie's voice.

"Is Bradin home?" Halie asked.

"Yeah, he's in his room." Ava told her.

"Thanks," Halie said then walked to Bradin's room.

She walked in seeing him sitting on his bed.

"Hey," Halie smiled.

"Hey, what are you doing here so early?" he asked knowing that she must've heard the conversation last night with Callie.

"I heard you fighting with that girl last night. I just wanted to see if you were alright." Halie told him.

"So you heard that huh?" bradin asked putting on his shirt.

"Yeah," Halie asked.

"What did you hear?" Bradin asked to see if she heard the part about him liking her a lot.

"Everything," Halie replied in a soft voice. "You defended me, that was really sweet of you." Halie smiled.

"Well, if you heard the conversation so well, you should've heard the part where I said I like you, a lot." Bradin told her walking up to her.

"Yeah, I heard that part too." Halie blushed.

"You want to stay for breakfast? Aunt Ava would loved it if you stayed for breakfast." Bradin bit his bottom lip hoping for a yes.

"Sure, but after that I have to go meet my boyfriend at the pier." Halie accidentally said just remembering that she hasn't told Bradin she already had a boyfriend.

"Um, ok…" Bradin voice shivered from hearing that she already has a boyfriend.

"I'm sorry, I didn't tell you that I already have a boyfriend. I totally forgot, I had so much fun with you in these past 2 days, I just forgot to tell you about him." Halie replied.

"It's ok, I'm fine." Bradin smiled.

With those words Halie could totally tell that she broke his heart. He was smiling, but his green eyes were telling her that he was sad.

"Are we still eating breakfast?" Halie asked just to make sure they were still friends.

"Yeah, come on." Bradin laughed.

They both walked into the kitchen seeing everyone already eating breakfast.

"Aunt Ava, an Halie eat breakfast with us?" Bradin asked.

"Yeah, sure, there's plenty of food." Ava replied.

Everyone at the house heard Bradin breaking up with Callie last so everyone knew not to ask about Callie.

Bradin was sadder than ever hearing that Halie had a boyfriend. Breakfast was over and Halie left to see her boyfriend at the pier.

Bradin was sitting on the couch flipping through the channels thinking about Halie. He was so lost in his thoughts he didn't even noticed Ava sitting next to him on the couch.

"Hey, why aren't you out on your surfboard?" Ava asked noticing that Bradin was sad.

"I don't feel like surfing." Bradin simply replied.

"Ok Bradin, what's wrong?" Ava knew something what's up with that attitude.

"Nothing, just leave me alone." Bradin yelled.

"Bradin, tell me what's wrong." Ava demanded.

"Fine, it's Halie." Bradin started. "I like her, a lot, but she has a boyfriend. I don't know what to do. I really, really like her. Aunt Ava I don't know what to do." Bradin told her.

"Well, have you told her how you feel? If you like her, you should tell her how you feel and how you want her to feel about you. I can tell she like you too." Ava told him.

"How am I suppose to tell her she has a boyfriend. I don't want her to break up with someone for me." Bradin told Ava.

"Well, it's up to you. You can tell her if you want. It's not my decision to make." Ava told him.

Bradin sat there thinking of what to do. He didn't want Halie to break up with someone just for him. He wanted Halie to be happy. He wanted Halie to be with someone she wanted to be with.

* * *

A few days went by and Bradin hasn't talked to Halie since that day. Bradin was scared. He was scared that she would break his heart again.

That day while Bradin was walking home from school he heard a familiar voice. The voice sounded like a girl crying. He walked around see who it was then when he climbed over the rock he saw Halie covered in bruises and the sleeve on her shirt a bit ripped. Bradin walked over to Halie to ask what happened.

"Wwwhat… happened to you? Who did this?" Bradin asked running up to her and held her tight in his arms.

Halie looked up to see who it was then she saw Bradin's deep green eyes looking into hers. "Nothing, it's none of your business, so go away!" Halie yelled trying to get out of Bradin's hold.

"Halie, I love you, and I'm not going to let go so you either tell me now or I'll find out on my own." Bradin told her, not knowing that he told her that he loved her.

"Wwwhat… did you just say? You love me?" Halie yelled but tried to calm down so that no one could hear.

"Yes, I love you. I liked you more and more each day, but the second you told me you had a boyfriend, you broke my heart. Then a few days ago when we started not to talk to each other. I knew I loved you. I missed you so much in those few days. I couldn't stop thinking about you. I love you Halie." Bradin told her walking closer and closer to hold her in his arms again.

"Bradin, I love you too. I liked you since we were little. And when I saw you again on the beach I knew we were meant to be together, but I already have a boyfriend. In the time we weren't talking I missed you more and more. I loved to way you hold me and the way you listen to every word I say when I'm talking. I love you Bradin, I do, but I can't leave my boyfriend. If I leave him he's not going to let me go this easy." Halie told him, bursting into tears.

"Wait… he did this to you? Who is he?" Bradin asked, getting at little concerned.

"Ummm… he's… Tanner." Halie finally managed to let it out.

"Tanner! Why would you even go out with him in the first place? Do you know he can kill you? If you don't let go of him now you're going to get hurt even more. Halie, I don't want you to get hurt. I mean look at you right now." Bradin yelled.

"I know, but if I let go of him, and go with you. I don't know what he'll do to you. I rather get hurt then getting you hurt. Bradin just let me be him for the rest of the month then when he goes to collage, I'll break up with him." Halie told him.

"Ok, fine, but for now let's get you to my place and get you some new clothes to wear." Bradin carried Halie in his arms and started walking home.

"Bradin! Put me down!" Halie yelled trying to get out Bradin's arms.

"No, I'm carrying you till I die. I'm not letting you go until I die." Bradin whispered into her ears.

"Are you sure you can carry me that long?" Halie asked.

"Yup, forever and ever." Bradin told her.

They finally arrived at Bradin's house. Bradin finally put Halie down to open the door.

"Ava, can Halie have a change of clothes?" Bradin took Halie's hand and walked up the stairs to there work place.

"Yeah, Halie? What happened to you?" Ava turned and saw her bruises and ripped shirt.

"Ummm… I don't really want to talk about it, but it has nothing to do with Bradin." Halie told her.

"Ok, here take these and you can change in the bathroom." Ava handed her a pair of clothing and pointed to the bathroom.

"Thanks so much Ava." Halie thanked then walked into the bathroom.

A few minutes later Halie walked out in a cute shirt with flared sleeves and a short mini jean skirt.

"Don't you look hot?" Bradin smiled has she walked out of the bathroom.

"Shut up." Halie told him.

"Wow, don't you look nice Halie." Ava pointed out.

"Thanks," Halie smiled.

"Would you like to stay for dinner?" Ava asked as they all walked downstairs to the kitchen.

"Ummm… sure." Halie smiled.

Halie and Bradin both sat on the couch watching a movie waiting for dinner to be ready.

After dinner Halie left to meet up with tanner. Bradin was happy to know Halie loved him, but still sad that Halie had to go meet up with Tanner.

Bradin walked into his room thinking about Halie. At 11 o'clock Bradin turned out his lights still thinking about Halie. Then after thirty minutes he fell asleep.

* * *

_I_ _know that me me along time to update, but I was busy with my other story. Please Review._


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

The morning arrived Bradin was out on his surfboard thinking about Halie. He never thought that he could ever think of a girl this much before. Even when he was Callie he didn't think of her this much. Now that he wasn't thinking about Callie anymore, and that he's completely over her, all he was thinking of was how to spend his days with Halie.

After about 2 hours in the water Bradin slowly approached shore to his bags and towel. When he got to his towel he saw someone laying on them. He walked up to the figure and saw that it was Halie.

"Hey babe, don't you have to spend your time with your 'boyfriend'? What are you doing here?" Bradin smiled and sat down next to her.

"Nope, not today. He's getting ready to go to collage tomorrow. And after that I'm all yours." Halie told him giving Bradin a quick kiss on the lips.

"Well, aren't I lucky. I get to spend the rest of my life with a girl I love." Bradin laughed, and then kissed Halie longer on the lips.

"I thought you said that he was going to be here for the rest of the month?" Bradin asked.

"Yeah, then he told me that he was going to go early, so that he can get settled in. but I think that all he wants to do is get a look at the girls there." Halie told him.

"Well, the only girl I'm going to look at is you." Bradin laughed.

They both sat there for another 10 minutes before going back to the house.

They walked in the house finding everybody getting ready for breakfast.

"Aunt Ava, can Halie stay for breakfast?" Bradin asked as he got a shirt from his room.

"Yeah sure." Ava said softly.

They all sat for breakfast outside on the patio where the picnic table was.

"Halie, we have these new designs we made for the fall line, and we would like you to try them on." Susanna told her.

"Yeah, sure. When? I have all day." Halie told them, and then took a small bit of her food.

"How about after breakfast?" Ava asked.

"Sure." Halie simply replied, as she stood up to put her plate in the sink.

After breakfast Ava, Susanna, Halie, and Bradin all went upstairs to see if Halie liked the fall line Ava designed just for her.

Av gave Halie a really cute baby pink halter top and a pair of white capris to match.

Halie walked into the washroom to change. She came out in the clothes looking really happy. The clothes fit perfectly over her 5 foot 1 body. Her shirt fit over her small, skinny waist.

Bradin's jaw nearly dropped to the ground when Halie walked out of the washroom.

"Wow!" was all Bradin could get out of his mouth.

"Honey, you look gorgeous!" Susanna told her.

"See, I knew they would look good on her." Ava told Susanna.

"She looks hot in anything." Bradin told them making Halie giggle a bit.

Halie tried on about five more pairs of clothes, before Ava gave her the perfect prom dress.

It was strapless, long, and red with a bit of sparkle to it.

To Halie the dress was a dream. It was the most beautiful dress she had ever seen. She never thought she could ever wear a dress that beautiful.

Halie took the dress, tried it on, and then walked out to let everyone else see.

Bradin blinked a couple of times to get a clear look at Halie. He didn't believe that it was Halie. She was the most beautiful person ever.

"Wow! Is this what I get to bring to homecoming? Your… gorgeous." He told her.

"Thanks." Halie said.

"Halie you can keep all these clothes. We made them for you." Ava told her.

"I can't." Halie refused, but she knew that they would make her take them no matter what.

"Take them, we made them for you." Ava made her take the clothes so she did.

Halie was about to leave, when her cell phone rang. She picked it up and noticed it was Tanner calling.

"Hello?" she began.

"Hey, meet me at Spanish cove in 20 minutes." Tanner told her then hung up before she could say anything more.

"Bradin, you don't have to walk me home anymore. I have to meet Tanner at Spanish cove in 20 minutes." Halie told him, so he wouldn't question too much.

"Well, I'm coming. I don't want him to hurt you again, like he did last time." Bradin whispered so that no one else at the house could hear.

"No, if he sees you with me, he'll hurt you too." She whispered too, so no one else could hear as well.

"If you don't let me go with you, I'll just follow you there and you cant stop me." Bradin told her.

"Fine, but when he comes you have to hide." She said in case Tanner does something bad to him.

"Ok," he said softly.

They both walked to Spanish cove hand in hand. When they got there the saw Tanner waiting by the cave. Bradin walked in the other direction away from Tanner.

"Why were you with him?" Tanner asked.

"I was talking to a friend. Why do you care?" She said.

"I'm your boyfriend, of course I care." Tanner began to yell.

"You never cared about me before. You were too busy 'hanging with your girl friends'." Halie yelled. "Why are you going out with me anyways? I'm not going to do anything with you ever. You have all of your girl friends that would do things with you, why don't you go out with them? I hate you. You've done so many things that I don't want. Why cant you just leave me alone and find someone else!" Halie cried, then walked off knowing that tanner would chase after her.

"The only reason why I called you here was to break up with you. Not to hear you talk about crap! I don't even know why I would want to go out with you in the first place!" he yelled, as he ran up to stop her from walking any faster.

"Fine, break up with me and go! I don't want to talk to you anymore! Get out of my life!" Halie yelled even more then, walked off to where bradin was standing the whole time watching them fight.

* * *

_I know it took me really long to update, but so much homework lately. So i'll try to put chapter five as soon as possible. Please review._


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

It has been 3 years since Halie and Tanner broke up. Bradin and Halie have been happily together since that day. Halie goes to collage at UCLA not far away from Playa Linda. Bradin owns a surf shop called waves on shore.

Nikki and Cameron are still together. Ava and Johnny got back together not long after Tanner and Halie broke up. Jay moved out of the beach house and is now living with Elizabeth and Danny. Derrick just turned 15 and is going out with a girl that lives 3 doors down.

Bradin was offered a sponsorship to compete around the world, but had gave it up to be with Halie, even though she spends most of her time at UCLA. He was planning on proposing to her the next time she came back from UCLA. Halie now lives with everyone at the beach house. Ava at first thought that it was a bad idea because of Bradin past 'bad relationships', but she let her anyways, because she knew Halie very well, and she had never seen bradin with a girl that long before.

Tanner moved to the other side of the country. No one has ever heard from him since the day him and Halie broke up.

Bradin found his mom's engagement ring in the closet across from the bathroom. He wanted to give it to Halie, since they found out that she was pregnant. Now that she was two months pregnant, she decided that she would quit collage and move back to Playa Linda and take online courses.

Johnny proposed to Ava last month, they knew that Bradin was going to propose to Halie sometime soon, so they thought that maybe they could have the wedding on the someday as theirs.

Nikki turned 18 three months ago and Cameron is planning on proposing to her on the night of their 5-year anniversary.

It was one of the best years ever. Everyone was either getting married or engaged.

Halie's birthday is in 10 days that's when she will move back to Playa Linda. Everyone that Bradin was going to propose the day she comes back.

Bradin was going to get everything ready for Halie to get back. He was cleaning his room, and then went to the flower shop that was not for from his shop. He wanted to get home before Halie got home, so that he would be able to get everything ready.

He got home and saw a note on the door that said:

_Bradin, we will all be out for the night. You will have the house to yourself for 6 hours. We already got the things ready for you. Good luck. Everyone._

Bradin walked in the house finding candles everywhere, and flowers allover the house. He took out the engagement ring and waited for Halie to get back.

The doorknob started to turn. He knew it was Halie. He kneeled down on one knee then as the door swung open he began to sing.

Under the silver stars,  
Right where he broke your heart.  
Girl you know, I'd give you anything.  
I wanna hold your hand,  
and say the words he never said.  
I'll make you promises you can believe.

Chorus  
Let me be the one,  
telling you it's all right  
sharing the smiles and tears you cry.  
Let me be the one,  
loving you when you're weak.  
For all of the strength you need,  
you can come to me.

When you're down and you feel so lonely  
Turn around, you can come to me  
When you're down baby, I will be the only  
Come to you

You can just be yourself,  
'Cause I don't want nobody else.  
All of your secrets are safe with me.  
For the kind of love you can trust,  
for more than just a crush,  
Baby, why don't you just come to me?

Chorus  
Let me be the one,  
telling you it's all right  
sharing the smiles and tears you cry.  
Let me be the one,  
loving you when you're weak.  
For all of the strength you need,  
you can come to me.

When I've got you in my arms (got you in my arms)  
Say it's where you wanna be (where you wanna be, yeah)  
'Cause girl I'm down on my knees  
Promising my heart, oh, my heart

Halie walked in the house seeing bradin on one knee with a ring in his hand. She dropped all her things looking speechless. She couldn't believe that Bradin would actually propose to her.

"Halie, will you marry me?" Bradin asked, with a smile on his face.

"Yes, what am I suppose to answer after that song." Halie replied.

Bradin stood up, then picked Halie up, and spun her around three times. He was so happy that Halie said yes.

That night Bradin and Halie made dinner sat on the couch and ate. Time went by so fast that Bradin didn't even know 6 hours has gone by. Everyone got home at 7 to see if they were actually engaged.

"Hey, Halie. It's nice to see you back with the huge rock on your finger." Susanna laughed.

"Hey, everyone. How'd you know?" Halie asked.

"Everyone knew that bradin was going to propose, but I bet didn't know Ava and Johnny are engaged too." Susanna told her.

"Congratulations!" Halie congratulated them.

"Well, congratulations to you too." Ava said, as she gave Halie a hug to welcome her back.

"Oh, Derrick. I'm so sorry I couldn't come back in time for your birthday, but I did get you a present." Halie apologized.

"Thanks," Derrick thanked Halie for getting him a present.

Everyone was in the living talking about the wedding plans. Halie and Bradin will have therewedding first, because Halie's pregnant and they want to get married before her baby bump shows.

After planning the wedding for hours, they decided to have there wedding in 2 weeks. Everyone knows that's fast but they don't want to wait.

It was 12 at night so everyone decided to go to sleep. They all walked into their own directions, to their bedrooms.

* * *

_Please review!_


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

The morning arrived, Bradin slowly awoke finding Halie still sleeping with a small grin on her face. Bradin's sleepy face became a huge grin.

Halie slowly awoke finding Bradin staring at her with the biggest grin on his face.

"Morning babe." He said.

"Morning, why are you smiling like that?" she asked.

"I haven't seen your smile in so long. When I woke up, I turned around seeing you smiling so sweetly. I couldn't help it, but just smile." He said.

Halie smiled, and then walked downstairs with bradin seeing everyone at the table eating.

Bradin and Halie walked over to the table sat down and began to eat.

Later that day everyone started to walk around getting things ready for the wedding.

Susanna walked up to bradin and Halie, who were sitting on the couch watching TV asking, what number 3, or 4.

"Three." Halie simply answered.

"Ok," and with that Susanna walked off.

"What was that about?" Bradin asked curiously.

"I don't know, but it better be good." Halie replied.

"Simple or elegant?" Ava asked as she walked up to them.

"Simple." Halie told her.

"Ok." Then Ava walked upstairs.

Things were getting strange. Bradin and Halie got curious on why they were asking them those questions.

They decided to see what was going on. They walked up the stairs finding everyone planning their wedding without them.

"What are you guys doing?" Bradin asked.

"Nothing, were just getting ready for the wedding." Nikki told them.

"Oh Halie, I thought of moving the wedding to this Friday. We thought that the things were almost done and it's just going to be a small wedding on the beach with family and friends, so we moved it up." Ava said.

"Are you sure that we can make it? I mean Friday is in five days." Halie began to worry.

"Don't worry, we have it all under control we sent the invitations out today and I have the dress ready. Susanna got the cake, Johnny and Jay and Nikki got the decorations." Ava told her.

"Ok, if you say so." Halie gave up and tugged Bradin back downstairs.

For the rest of the week Bradin and Halie hung out and spent their time together. They missed each other so much after Halie went to collage, and soon Bradin would master his degree for a doctor so they wouldn't see each other much after Bradin became a doctor.

They knew it was going to be hard for Bradin to keep his shop and be a doctor at the same time so Bradin hired some people to help him and told Cameron to go check on the shop once a day. When Bradin had time he would go back. But the most important thing to him right now was Halie and the baby.

Finally Friday rolled around. The day for the wedding was the day everyone was waiting for. Bradin and Halie was the best couple they had ever knew. They came from Kansas to Playa Linda as enemies to friends to girlfriend and boyfriend and today they were going to become husband and wife. It couldn't be better.

Everyone was running around getting the things ready and the beach set up. All the girls were in Ava's bedroom getting ready and helping Halie get ready. They were so excited and happy for her and Bradin.

After all the drama around the house everyone waited outside for the bride to walk down the isle.

The music played and Halie walked down the isle. As she approached Bradin she got more nervous by the second. She wouldn't ever imagine in her life she would marry the person she once hated and loved. But when she felt Bradin taking her hand she knew that he was the one she would want to spend the rest of her life with.

They said there I do's and then they were officially married. The happiest moment in their lives was right there on the beach with 50 closest friends and family. They couldn't get happier.

* * *

_There, that's the end of the story.I know it's short, butI dont know what to write next in the story. There might be a new story coming up soonI don't really know, so keep watching for new stories. Review._


End file.
